djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-7421-6969 "Dread"
CT-7421-6969, informally known by the nickname "Dread" and preferring to be referred to by the alias "Doctor Dread", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as the chief of medical staff in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 111th Heavy Brigade during the Clone Wars. Origins Dread was bred as a standard medic on Kamino, but also excelled at communications. He served as a combat medic and comms trooper on numerous fronts against the CIS and quickly became the chief of the 111th HB's medbay and medical operations. Combative Prowess 7421-6969 had the same combat prowess as the regular Grand Army rifleman did in regards to standard issue weaponry. He received minor training in regards to melee weaponry, and the very slightest advanced training in explosives and demolitions usage due to his placement within the 111th. Where he excelled in combat was with blaster pistols, which he was a crack shot with. They were usually set on stun. While On Leave The doctor was granted leave along with a number of clones during the middle of the Clone Wars. Instead of spending his accumulated savings on drinking, gambling and other vices, Dread purchased medical manuals and equipment so that he could discover more methods for treating sicknesses, wounds and diseases for humans and numerous other species. He also used every favour he could call in to ensure that he had access to an array of prosthetic and cybernetic parts. His efficient use of time plus his spotless medical record resulted in a variety of perks including the ability to make inquiries after cybernetic and prosthetic parts. Sentient Rights Advocate Dread became an adept negotiator and an advocate for sentient rights in regards to lower class humans, non-humans and his fellow clone soldiers. He sent numerous recommendations to his superior officers in Republic High Command, citing his experience as a psychologist when doing so. Psychology Doctor Dread saw one of his patients, a clone from another unit, commit suicide after taking part in a skirmish on a particularly nasty planet. This led him to pursue an understanding of how sentient life, particularly human life, saw the Galaxy around them. His pursuit of medical knowledge also resulted in an honorary degree in psychology. Surgeon + Detective Due to his competence and experience, the Doctor was granted permission to order prosthetic and cybernetic replacements for his fellow clones when they lost limbs and other parts in battle. He was qualified to surgically remove and replace just about everything. He was also inquisitive and extremely proficient at investigating matters, which made him the confidante of several high ranked personnel within the Heavy Brigade. Incident: CL-6701 "Viper" versus CT-1512 "Riot" When CL-6701 shot Coruscant Guard Captain CT-2515 during an operation and left him for dead, Doctor Dread was sent in to question both individuals to ascertain what occurred, then deliver a psychological assessment regarding each individual and determine whether or not they had any medical issues. 6701's cybernetic eye turned red and he shot at the medic with a sidearm, Dread stunned him and realized that the cybernetic eye, which had replaced 6701's lost eye, was planted by Or'del, an individual who'd turned traitor a few weeks prior. Dread successfully removed the eye and had another medic replace it, solving the issue. 6701 was acquitted and after a brief investigation by other Grand Army personnel it was determined that a court marshal was not required. The Tale of CT-2693 "Web" During one operation, CT-2693 "Web" was situated on a hill, applying offensive Z6 rotary blaster cannon fire to the enemy so that friendlies could move up when a rocket exploded underneath him, taking off both of his legs. He was extracted and brought to a nearby outpost, where Doctor Dread and several medics were on station to prevent the wounds from bleeding out and from becoming infected. Dread then requisitioned cybernetic replacements for Web's legs. Incident: Master Sergeant May Kato, Jade Kato The Republic forces on Coruscant were instructed to look for master sergeant May Kato, who had went either rogue or missing. A squad of Coruscant Guardsmen located her and medivac'd her via LAAT. They performed a midair transfer to a 111th LAAT at Dread's insistence and he took her to the medbay. One of her eyes had gone completely white and scans revealed that it was completely infected. Dread held her hand as he and his staff pumped her full of sedatives and anesthetic, before she grasped his neck with both hands. He drew his sidearm and stunned her, her bodily contortions revealing that the infected eye tissue was attacking the brain. Getting Captain Brew's permission to operate, he had her put on the highest doses of medication possible and began doing so, but before she fell unconscious, the master sergeant mentioned something about a baby. Dread realized that she was going into labour. With help from sergeant-major "Faith", the baby Jade Kato was delivered and a tumor was removed from May's eye. Dread was relieved to see he would not have to remove it and replace it with a prosthetic one. May Kato was held in a bacta tank and analysed for twenty four hours before being released and prescribed meds.Category:Character Category:Clone Category:CT-7421-6969 "Dread" Category:Doctor Dread Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Medic Category:Doctor